Más que un Anbu
by Majo-Sonolu
Summary: Esta vez es el turno de Sakura para demostrar de lo que realmente es capaz, pero ¿sera capaz de dejar su corazón de lado por su deber?
1. Chapter 1

**Más que un Anbu**

En la oficina del Hokage se podía ver a los hombres que formaban parte del equipo 7, estaban realmente intrigados por saber cuál podía ser el motivo para que Kakashi los había solicitado tan temprano por la mañana, sobre todo cuando se suponía tendría el día libre ya que acababan de completar una misión que les había tomado 3 semanas de largo viaje.

\- Bueno, iré directo al punto. – Comenzó Kakashi con un tono de voz nada usual en él, dejando notar que su estado de ánimo no era el habitual alegre y jocoso que lo caracterizaba.

– Todos ustedes conocen perfectamente el equipo de los Anbus y cuáles son sus principales funciones en la aldea, pero, hay una fuerza aún más poderosa y con mayor poder político no solo dentro de Konoha, más bien son capaces de influenciar en todos los países, esta fuerza es la más cercana a los señores feudales, incluso en ocasiones sus opiniones tienen mayor peso que los Kages. -

\- Pero Sensei, eso no es posible, de existir tal fuerza a estas alturas nosotros ya deberíamos conocerlos y esta es la primera vez que escucho de ellos. –

\- No en este caso Naruto, debió al tipo de misiones que esos ninjas enfrentan, en las cuales es de vitalidad el anonimato, muy pocas personas fuera de los señores feudales y los Kages conocen la existencia de los Tokubetsu butai.

\- Si son tan secretos ¿Por qué nos esta contando sobre esto ninjas ahora? – Sai enmarco una ceja.

\- Pues, resulta que los Tokubetsu butai han solicitado a uno de los ninjas de Konoha para formar parte de sus filas, específicamente a un miembro del equipo 7.

\- Supondré que se trata de mí, después de todo soy un héroe. – Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa triunfante.

\- Tomando en cuenta que yo soy ya un Anbu, lo más seguro es que se trate de mí, no te ilusiones tanto Naruto. – Contesto Sai bromeando sobradamente con el rubio.

\- Hmp, y si ustedes dos dejan que Kakashi termine de explicar lo que esta pasando.

\- Sasuke tiene razón, pero será mejor que lean esto. – Kakashi extendió un pergamino dorado oficial de Tokubetsu butai, amarrado con una cuerda roja y el símbolo de un dragón sellando el documento.

Naruto lo tomó rápidamente para poder terminar con la curiosidad de quien sería la persona que estaban reclutando para formar parte de un equipo de elite que mencionaba Kakashi. Al abrir el pergamino un profundo silencio reino en la habitación, el sexto se sentó para ver la reacción de sus tres exalumnos, sabía lo que estaban pensando, él también se había sentido igual.

En la notificación se podía leer:

Lord Hokage Hatake Kakashi

**ENTERADO: **

Se hace de su conocimiento que, a partir de la fecha se convoca al ninja identificado con el registro **012601 Sakura Haruno, **para formar parte del equipo Tokubetsu butai.

Esta decisión es irrevocable e inamovible, por lo que se le solicita a la señorita Haruno, abandonar la aldea oculta entre las hojas junto al miembro que se ha enviado para la entrega del conocimiento.

Desde este momento, la relación entre el ninja con la aldea queda terminantemente prohibida, salvo por misiones designadas donde sea necesaria la comunicación y únicamente se permitirá entre la nueva recluta con el Lord Hokage y sus más altos funcionarios.

Sin otro particular.

\- Esto no es posible, eso quiere decir que no volveremos a ver a Sakura-chan. –

\- ¿Kakashi, donde esta Sakura? – La voz de Sasuke sacó a todos de su aturdimiento ante semejante noticia.

\- Lo lamento Sasuke, ella se fue de la aldea ayer por la noche, no se le permitió despedirse de nadie más que sus padres. –

\- Kakashi no entiendo, ¿Por qué Sakura? Y ¿Por qué sin poder despedirnos de ella? – Se notaba que a Sasuke no le había caído bien la noticia.

\- Los requisitos básicos que necesitan los miembros son: controlar mínimo 3 naturalezas de chakra, poseer una inteligencia mayor a la del promedio, ostentar al menos el rango de Jonin y poseer alguna cualidad que sobre salga de su rango generacional, como podrán ver Sakura cumple con estos requisitos a la perfección, además, ya había escuchado rumores que varias personas de los diferentes países se encontraban interesados en ella por sus habilidades como ninja médico y sobre todo por ser la portadora del Byakugō no In.

\- Kakashi sensei ¿No la volveremos a ver? – Cuestionó Sai sin terminar de creer lo que sucedía.

\- Honestamente, no lo se muchachos. Normalmente aquellos que se van, no vuelven a sus aldeas natales.

Sakura era una persona muy importante en sus vidas, no solo como compañera, también como amiga, confidente y apoyo para los tres chicos. Pero para Sasuke la historia era diferente, ella era mucho más que eso, jamás imagino que pasaría si ella llegara a desaparecer de su vida, sentía que le acababan de arrancar una parte de su corazón y al parecer no lo podría recuperar.

Así pasaron tres largos años, todos los ninjas habían ido haciendo sus vidas, formando sus propias familias. Naruto se había casado con Hinata, Ino y Sai se habían comprometido hacía medio año, Shikamaru acababa de regresar de Sunagakure, fue a presentar sus respetos ante el Kazehage para pedir la mano de su hermana Temari y así uno a uno todos tomaban sus propios caminos.

Todos menos Sasuke, para la vida había quedado en pausa desde aquel momento donde supo que Sakura no volvería, el siguió su vida normal haciendo misiones, ahora había cambiado su típica frialdad por un corazón cerrado para cualquiera que no fuera Naruto o Kakashi.

Sasuke iba caminado a la oficina del Hokage, el mandato de Kakashi estaba a punto de culminar y Naruto tomaría posesión como el séptimo de Konoha, así que tenían aun muchas cosas que terminar de arreglar antes del gran evento.

En la oficina ya se encontraban Kakashi, Naruto, Sai y Shikamaru arreglando los puntos que se les había delegado a cada uno.

Cuando el golpeteo de la puerta sacó a todos de sus labores, alguien tocaba pidiendo la autorización del sexto para entrar.

\- Pasen por favor.

\- Con permiso. – Se escuchó una gruesa voz al momento que la puerta se abría, revelando cinco figuras encapuchadas entrando a la habitación, aquellas personas no permitían que nadie sintiera su chakra, tenían sus rostros tapados con la sombra hecha al usar la capucha de aquellas largas capas azules hasta la altura de sus ojos.

\- Kakashi, cuanto tiempo sin verte, para ser exacto desde que asumiste el puesto de Hokage. – Quien parecía ser el líder de aquel grupo descubrió su rostro mostrando a un hombre fornido de unos 45 años aproximadamente, camino hasta el sexto y apretó su mano de forma cordial.

\- Naoki, bienvenido a la aldea. – Correspondiendo al gesto alegremente. – Chicos permítanme presentarle a Naoki Yagami, el líder del equipo para la seguridad en la ceremonia de sucesión, también es el segundo al mando de los Tokubetsu butai.

Los integrantes del equipo 7 abrieron sus ojos desmesuradamente, al notar que esa persona podía tener relación con Sakura y esto no pasó desapercibido ante los ojos de Naoki, después de todo sus rostros fueron muy evidentes al revelar que sentían ante la declaración.

\- Es un gusto conocer a los famoso héroes del mundo ninja, para conmemorar esta ceremonia tan importante para todos, les he traído un pequeño obsequio.

Se volteo para quedar frente a las otras cuatro personas que habían llegado junto a él. – ¡Equipo 5! ¡Muestren sus respetos a sexto Hokage de Konoha! – Ante esa voz de mando, sus subordinados se colocaron sobre una de sus rodillas, retiraron la capucha de la capa dejando ver sus rostros ante los presentes.

\- ¡Sakura!

\- ¡Hola, Kakashi sensei! ¡Hola, chicos!

Era ella, la mujer que se había llevado su alma con ella, pero, sus ojos ya no eran los mismos, habían perdido su dulzura, en aquellos profundos océanos verdes ya no había expresión alguna, Sakura había cambiado.


	2. Esta vez es mi turno

– ¡Equipo 5! ¡Muestren sus respetos al sexto Hokage de Konoha! – Ante esa voz de mando, sus subordinados se colocaron sobre una de sus rodillas, retiraron la capucha de la capa dejando ver sus rostros ante los presentes.

\- ¡Sakura!

\- ¡Hola, Kakashi sensei! ¡Hola, chicos!

Era ella, la mujer que se había llevado su alma con ella, pero, sus ojos ya no eran los mismos, habían perdido su dulzura, en aquellos profundos océanos verdes ya no había expresión alguna, Sakura había cambiado.

Esta vez es mi turno

Era Sakura de eso no les quedaba la menor duda, habían crecido juntos desde su época en la academia o como miembros del mismo equipo, pero era diferente. El cabello seguía estando a la altura de sus hombros, con una delicada trenza sobre su frente haciendo invisible el sello que con tanto esfuerzo había logrado obtener, su atuendo en tonos morados con detalles en rosa pastel y verde, permitía apreciar el bien formado cuerpo que poseía y es que ella siempre tuvo una linda figura, pero ahora era aun más notorio con el uniforme que llevaba, había dejado la belleza de su juventud para hacer suya la hermosura de la adultez.

\- ¡Sakura-chan! – Gritó el rubio siendo el primero en acercarse para abrazar a su excompañera.

Sasuke veía como sus compañeros y antiguo sensei saludaban felizmente a la pelirosa, ahora él no sabía cómo debía reaccionar ¿Qué debía hacer?, la extrañó durante tanto tiempo, honestamente nunca se había hecho a la idea de no volverla a ver, guardadó celosamente las esperanzas de volver a verla y ahora la tenía allí de pie frente a él y no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Por mucho tiempo siempre fue Sakura quien lo había esperado, la primera vez que se fue cuando desertó de la aldea, luego cuando sintió la necesidad de conocer el mundo para aprender que se había perdido en su peor etapa y así poder ir redimiendo sus pecados poco a poco.

Para el era imposible no preguntarse si Sakura se había sentido igual como él se estaba sintiendo cuando se volvieron a encontrar. Una leve mezcla entre incertidumbre, alegría, emoción y algo que no podría explicar, pero que hacía sentir a su estomago como si tuviera un fuerte nudo atravesándolo, como sí hubiera recibido un fuerte puñetazo por parte de la misma pelirosa.

Estaba completamente sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que una voz lo sacó de su ensoñamiento.

\- ¿Y tú no me saludas? – Sonrió la mujer.

\- ¡Sakura! Realmente me alegra volverte a ver. – Y en un movimiento que dejó impactado a más de uno en la sala, con su dedo índice y el medio le dio un ligero toqué en la frente.

Sasuke esperaba ver alguna reacción por parte de su "amiga", un ligero sonrojo de su parte como antes, algo, cualquier cosa que pudiera darle a entender que aún lo tenía en su corazón. Pero no recibió más que una sonrisa que realmente no llegaba a su corazón.

\- Ahora que han podido saludar a su amiga, permítanme que el resto de mi equipo se presente – El líder del peculiar grupo habló.

\- Mucho gusto mi nombre es Botan, la experta en Taijutsu del equipo. – Una chica de más o menos la edad de Sakura, se inclinó para ofrecer su saludo y respeto, la chica tenía el cabello negro como la noche, de tes casi tan pálida como la de Sai y una expresión serena, sin llegar a verse amigable.

\- Mi nombre es Iwao, mi especialidad es el Ninjutsu elemental, soy la pareja de Botan. – El siguiente en presentarse fue un hombre siempre en el mismo rango de edad, tes morena ojos y cabellos castaño a juego, tenía el cuerpo más robusto del lugar.

\- Me llamo Daiki, soy el ninja sensorial del equipo, mi habilidad se centra en los Genjutsus y Kinjutsus. – Era el turno de un hombre alto, muy bien parecido, de cabello rubio y ojos ámbar afilados los cuales hacían alusión a los de un gato cuando ve a su presa. – Y la pareja de Sakura.

La "Pareja de Sakura", esa ultima frase le retumbo en la cabeza, mientras veía como se acercaba a la aludida para colocar su brazo alrededor de ella y sonreírle, siendo para enojo de Sasuke, bien correspondido por ella.

Los cuatro ninjas se inclinaron como muestra de respeto al Hokage y sus altos funcionarios. A pesar de que los miembros del equipo 7 lo odiaban, en sus mentes admitían que Sakura se veía compenetrada y muy bien con aquel grupo de elite.

\- No entiendo bien, con "Pareja", exactamente a que se refieren. – Gracias a Kami, Sai había lanzado la pregunta importante al aire.

\- Aprovechando permítanme explicarle a futuro Hokage y sus asesores cómo funcionan los Tokubetsu Butai, a partir de ahora nuestra comunicación será muy estrecha. – Habló Naoki.

\- Somos un grupo de elite con los ninjas más capacitados en las distintas ramas de combate, nos encargamos de hacer el trabajo que grupos como los anbus no quieren o no pueden hacer, no importa el medio que debamos utilizar, siempre cumplimos con las ordenes que recibimos de los señores feudales. Pese a ser una fuerza armada poderosa no nos involucramos en conflictos internos o entre aldeas, salvo que perdida de vidas humanas sea extrema o bien que los Kages pidan apoyo.

\- Cada equipo dentro de los Tokubetsu Butai está integrado por 5 personas: El líder – Aquel con mayor experiencia, él se encargará de velar por el éxito de sus misiones y 4 ninjas de habilidades pocas veces vista entre otros shinobis, de los cuales debe sobre salir por supuesto el que posee las habilidades medicas ya que este será el encargado de mantener al equipo en pie.

\- Por ultimo los 4 ninjas se dividen en pareja con el objetivo que el nivel de comunicación con algún otro de los miembros sea perfecto, ellos no necesitan hablar, con una simple mirada o movimiento que reciban y su pareja comprenderá lo que esta pensando el otro para actuar de tal forma que nadie los pueda parar cuando inician el ataque.

\- ¡Vaya, están perfectamente organizados! – A Naruto le parecía impresionante la familiaridad que se veía entre aquellos compañeros.

\- Si son tan especiales y secretos, ¿Por qué se toman la molestia de explicarnos como funciona su organización? – Por primera vez Sasuke habló.

\- Sencillo. – Contestó Naoki. – Confiamos en ustedes, de no ser así Naruto no podría ascender al puesto de Hokage. – Su risa triunfante era moleta.

\- Bueno Naoki, sé que el viaje debió ser cansado para ustedes, permitan que Sai y Sasuke los escolten a la casa que hemos preparado para ustedes. – Kakashi actuó antes de que las cosas se volvieran tensas entre los visitantes y sus alumnos cabezotas.

El equipo 5, tomó máscaras de anbu y se las colocaron para pasar desapercibidos por los otros ninjas y aldeanos, se despidieron y emprendieron la retirada.

Iban saltando de techo en techo, se movían de forma sincronizada como si hubiesen practicado por mucho tiempo una compleja coreografía, cada movimiento era impecable, no había nada al azar. Tanto Sai como Sasuke estaban asombrados al notar como aquellas cinco personas estaba compenetradas como si fuera una sola, era inaudito.

\- Bueno hemos llegado, por favor, si necesitan algo no duden en ponerse en contacto con nosotros, según me indicó Kakashi sensei mañana deben estar en su oficina a las ocho de la mañana, así que vendremos por ustedes. – Indicó Sai.

\- No se preocupes, sabemos llegar bien a la torre Hokage, allí estaremos sin falta.

Los miembros de Tokubetsu Butai se adentraron en la casa que estaba preparada para ellos, excepto Sakura, ella se despidió amablemente de los chicos que los habían acompañado, cuando se preparaba para entrar, sintió una fuerte mano tomándola por el brazo.

\- ¿Puedo hablar contigo? – El Azabache le había impedido continuar con su trayectoria, Sai al ver la escena comprendió según lo que había vivido con Ino que esa era su señal para retirarse.

\- Sasuke, quisiera, pero tenemos prohibido el contacto más allá de nuestra misión, debo entrar ya.

\- Está bien lo comprendo, solo podrías responderme una cosa.

\- Claro, pero por favor que sea rápido.

\- ¿Tus sentimientos por mí han cambiado en estos tres años?

Sakura abrió los ojos y sin el más mínimo titubeo contesto. – Si Sasuke, mis sentimientos han cambiado en este tiempo.

El azabache soltó el brazo de Sakura y suspiro.

– De acuerdo, entiendo. Parece ser que esta vez es mi turno de seguirte, no se cuando te iras o si te volveré a ver, pero me niego a volver a perder la única luz que he tenido en medio de mi oscuridad.

\- ¿No crees que ya es muy tarde para tener sentimientos por mí?

\- Mis sentimientos siempre han sido los mismo, pero admito tarde en poder reconocerlo ante ti. Eso no quiere decir que no te ame.

¿Qué la amaba? De no ser por el entrenamiento que había tenido Sakura durante esos años para poder reprimir sus sentimientos y mantener siempre una actitud neutral, probablemente en ese momento estaría llorando en sus brazos, pero ella ya no era aquella niña que lloraba con solo escuchar su nombre, lo esperó tanto y ahora al fin había escuchado las palabras que tanto había esperado. Ahora, era imposible.

\- Sa – Sasuke….

\- Sakura entra ya. – Daiki había interrumpido en el peor momento, abrazo a Sakura para atraerla a su cuerpo. – Te encantará la habitación que compartiremos.

Pocas veces en la vida se había visto que el rostro de Sasuke perdiera su compostura, el sharingan se había activado por sí solo, esto sorprendió a Sakura y provocó una sonrisa burlona en Daiki.

\- Gracias por traernos. – Sentenció el rubio. – Pero aquí ya no eres necesario. – Entrando junto a Sakura al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta justo en la cara del Azabache.

¿La habitación que compartirán? ¿Qué relación tenía ese par? ¿Ella lo había dejado de amar por ese sujeto? La mente de Sasuke volaba a mil por hora. – No me importa nada, Sakura esta es mi oportunidad de arreglar todos mis errores y no la desperdiciare por nadie.


End file.
